Screen devices have been used for a presentation in a meeting, an academic conference, a lecture meeting and an exhibition. In recent year, a projection-screen device for a home theater has been increasingly used at home. The screen device in general is used with a projector (i.e., a projection equipment or projection-display device) wherein an image from the projector is projected onto a screen sheet of the screen device.
As the screen device, there has been provided a magnet-type device wherein the screen sheet thereof is extendable and can be held with its extended state by use of a magnet. Upon using of the device, the screen sheet thereof is extended and the extended sheet is held on a mount plane by a magnetic force of the magnet.